bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Combat Mechanism
=Introduction This page will provide information on topics relating to the mechanics of Tainted Book Delves. The first section explains the different states a writer may enter when corroded (damaged) in battle, and the second explains the meaning of the four weapon classes in the game, along with their pros and cons. The final section explains the statistics writers have, their significance to battle, and ways to increase them. Tainted Book Delves To view a general guide on navigating Tainted Books, please see [[Getting_Started#Intro_to_Tainted_Book_Delving|the Tainted Book Delve section in the Getting Started guide]]. This section will deal with topics that are important to understand when a player sends a party into a tainted book delve, such as writer "HP", the different states a writer may enter and how they affect his performance in battle, and writer "death," among other things. Corrosion Value All writers have a [[Glossary#Battle|corrosion tolerance value (侵蝕)]] of 100. In most games, this is called "HP" or "health." This value is fixed and does not change for any reason, even should the writer level up. However, blossoming nodes on a writer's Writer's Road which affect defense and evasion helps writers to maintain a high corrosion value. A writer's corrosion value decreases whenever he takes attacks in battle. When it reaches a certain threshold, he may enter a weakened or breakdown state. Weakened and Breakdown State In battle, if a writer's corrosion value falls to a certain point (around 10/100 corrosion value), he will go into a [[Glossary#Battle|"weakened" (耗弱)]] state, indicated by a blue symbol with the accompanying letters (耗弱) above the corrosion value. Subsequently, the writer may enter [[Glossary#Battle|"breakdown" (喪失)]] state, indicated by a purple symbol, if he continues to incur corrosion during the battle. The writer will miss all regular attacks he attempts in the weakened and breakdown states. However, exclusive to these states, he may execute a [[Glossary#Battle|desperation attack (筆殺奥義)]], which deals very high damage to the enemy Taints. The corrosion level at which a writer will have a breakdown depends on his [[Glossary#Stats|state of mind]] statistic. The more unstable his state of mind is, the more quickly the writer will have a breakdown. '''View and contribute to the data on the maximum HP writers enter weakened and breakdown stats [[Breakdown Limits|here]]. Note that if a party has a writer in breakdown state included, the game will warn the player before allowing them to enter a new tainted book delve. However, if the player clicks the stamp button, they may continue into the book. Epiphany and Dual Attack [[Glossary#Battle|Epiphanies (降臨)]] between writers will occur when both of their epiphany gauges (located below their corrosion value) fill all the way up. When it is full, it will turn a bright orange color and begin to pulse. Every hit a writer suffers will fill the epiphany gauge, but writers with a more unstable state of mind statistic will fill their epiphany gauge faster. When two writers' gauges are filled to a maximum, they will execute a [[Glossary#Battle|dual attack (双筆神髄)]]. The dual attack will launch a consecutive string of up to 3 hits culminating in high damage being dealt on all enemies present. After the dual attack is completed, both writers' epiphany gauges will be completely emptied. Final Words If the leader in a player's party is in breakdown state by the end of a battle, the game will automatically fail the delve and send the player back to the library. However, if one or more writers other than the leader are in breakdown state by the end of a battle, the game will offer the option to continue after reminding the player that the writer may die. This warning states that your writer's soul may come to his [[Glossary#Battle|final words (絶筆)]] in the next battle if they are corroded past zero corrosion value. '''Please be sure to heed this warning and return to the library without advancing to the next node to make sure the writer does not die.''' If the player chooses to advance and the writer comes to their final words, they must be transmigrated again and their soul cultivated from scratch. The player may protect against final words by equipping a [[Glossary#Resources and Items|Philosopher's Stone]] to their writer of choice in the party formation menu. View the [[Getting_Started#How_to_Form_a_Party|party formation section of the Getting Started guide for more information]]. When in battle, the stone should be visible next to the writer's portrait. If a writer with a philosopher's stone equipped reaches 0 health, he will utter his final words, but after that, the stone will shatter and the writer will recover to 100 health. Note: If the writer set as [[Glossary#Library|assistant]] dies in a tainted book delve, he will be replaced by the next writer owned, based on ID. Weapon Classes All writers, and even enemy Taints are divided into four classes of weapon users – blade, bow, gun and whip. Writers' weapon classes are denoted by one of these four icons: (Blade) (Bow) (Gun) (Whip). '''To learn more about Taints, view [[Taint Types]] page. Each class has their own strengths and weaknesses, and so a team composed of diverse weapon types to cover all the bases is important in clearing Tainted Book maps. In fact, the fourth book of most of the shelves require a team with one weapon type each to route to the boss node. '''View [[Tainted Books]] for information on routing rules for each regular tainted book.''' Comparative Repair Costs Repair time is only based on a writer's level and how much he has been corroded, while repair ink cost also varies by class on top of the previous factors. *Guns cost twice as much ink to repair as whips. *Swords cost twice as much ink to repair as bows. *Swords cost three times as much ink to repair as whips. Writer Statistics A writer's stats are also a strong indicator of how he will perform in battle. Note that writers with the lowest stats can still beat the hardest levels in the game, so the player is encouraged to train their favorite writers without worry. For those who would like to compare the stats of the writers in each class, the following table compiles the writers' attack, defense, and evasion statistics and their totals for each writer. Use the arrow buttons next to the header of each column to sort the table. The statistics Attack, Defense, and Evasion in Bungo to Alchemist are derived from the secondary statistics Technique, Talent, Aesthetics, Theme, and Realism. The primary statistics affected by upgrading each secondary statistic for each class are listed on the [[Blossoming]] page. To view the writers' base and max secondary statistics, please refer to their profile page. To view the writers' stat gains when blossoming their Writer's Road nodes, please refer to their individual Blossoming page, which may be accessed directly from their profile page. Base Statistics Blade = |-| Bow = |-| Gun = |-| Whip = Max Statistics Blade = |-| Bow = |-| Gun = |-| Whip